


Every Part Of You Belongs With Every Part Of Me

by zams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been weeks since Tommy's slept through the night, and Adam's determined to find a way to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Part Of You Belongs With Every Part Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt of "someone uses Adam's tummy as their personal pillow" on [glam_kink](http://community.livejournal.com/glam_kink/). Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/glam_kink/1444.html?thread=1405860#t1405860). Thanks to **Taylor** for beta'ing!

\---

It's obvious that Tommy hasn't been sleeping. Standing in Adam's doorway, every inch of him screams exhaustion, from the dark circles under his eyes to the hunch of his shoulders and his disarrayed hair.

After months of close contact, Adam's pretty damn good at reading Tommy and knowing when something's wrong. Getting him to open up is an art that Adam's perfected, and it didn't take much for Tommy admit that hasn't slept through the night for a several weeks when Adam saw him earlier today, since the end of the tour.

Adam didn't waste any time to ask Tommy to spend the night at his house, and Tommy's quick acceptance showed how rundown he really was. Tommy has a thing about 'inconveniencing' his friends, and it usually takes a little convincing to get Tommy to accept help.

Adam sighs. "My poor baby," he says, pulling Tommy into a hug.

Tommy slowly returns it, arms wrapping loosely around Adam. "I'm so tired, Adam."

"I know, baby, I know," Adam murmurs, gently rubbing his back. "Let's go lay down."

Tommy nods, toeing off his shoes as Adam shuts and locks the door, and he lets Adam steer him toward the stairs and up to his bedroom.

Adam wanted everything to be perfect for Tommy, so he put fresh sheets on the bed and lit a couple candles to give some muted light. He even rented three of Tommy's favorite horror movies, hoping that even if he still couldn't sleep, he could watch the movies and at least rest.

Once they're in the room, Tommy doesn't move toward the bed like Adam expected. Instead, he just stands in the doorway, looking vacant.

Adam watches him worriedly. He's more out of it than Adam thought. "Baby?" he says quietly, coming up behind Tommy. "I'm going to take off your clothes, okay? I want you to be comfortable."

"Okay," is all Tommy says, and once it's obvious he's not going to help or even move, Adam lifts the hem of his shirt and gently tugs it over his head.

Adam's not used to Tommy without a playful grin on his face and smart-ass comment coming out of his mouth. For all Tommy's antics on stage, he's really not that submissive in person, and it's worrying how he's acting now.

"All right," Adam says once he's got Tommy stripped down to his boxers and undershirt. "You ready to lie down? My bed's really comfy."

"Yeah." Tommy suddenly looks up at Adam. "You're gonna lay down with me, right?" he asks, words colored with unusual insecurity.

Adam reaches down to brush Tommy's hair out of his face. "Of course, baby. I'm not going to leave you."

Tommy looks relieved, like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders, and then he crawls into bed, sliding under the cool sheets, holding a hand out to Adam.

Adam's glad he's already in his PJs when Tommy came so he doesn't have to take the time to undress. He reaches for Tommy's hand, their fingers lacing together, and Adam lies down beside him. Tommy immediately curls into him with a soft murmur, eyes fluttering shut.

Adam stays still, letting Tommy get comfortable. Tommy leans his head in the curve of Adam's neck and he breathes deeply, holding his breath for a moment before he exhales, a long sigh accompanying it.

"Missed this," he mumbles, and Adam's just able to make out the words.

"Missed what, Tommy?" Adam asks. His fingers run through Tommy's hair, the strands still so soft and fine even messed up.

"Sleeping with you," Tommy answers. "Need it. Can't sleep without you anymore."

Suddenly, Adam understands. Most of the tour was spent with them in each other's bed wrapped snugly around one another, letting body heat and soft breathing lull them to sleep after a rough day. Adam had trouble sleeping alone right after the tour too, but he's still so busy that he's exhausted enough to pass out as soon as his head touches the pillow.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Adam asks, the whisper loud in the quiet room. "You can stay with me as long as you want. I missed having you next to me, too."

"Didn't wanna bother you. Busy."

"Bother me?" Adam's affronted at just the thought. "You could never bother me. And I'm never too busy for you."

"Sorry," Tommy says, and a moment later, he's suddenly sitting up, frowning.

"What's wrong?"

Tommy doesn't answer him, just looks down toward Adam's stomach. Adam watches him closely, wondering what he's going to do. After a few moments, Tommy seems to come to a decision, a determined expression coming to his face. He scoots down on the bed, promptly lying back down with his head on Adam's belly.

"That's better," he sighs, rubbing his face back and forth on Adam's stomach.

Adam just smiles, a warmth swelling in his chest, and he pets Tommy's head, combing through his hair. He does this for a few minutes, listening to Tommy's breathing gradually deepen and slow. Once Tommy's relaxed, half asleep already, Adam starts massaging his head, lightly scraping his nails on Tommy's scalp in a smoothing motion that Tommy adores.

A pleased little murmur is his reward, and Adam keeps it up until he's sure Tommy's asleep. Adam knows Tommy's a deep sleeper, and he's relieved Tommy will sleep through the night. Adam doesn't like those dark circles bruising the fragile skin under his eyes, or the weary set to his shoulders.

In the morning, Adam will make breakfast and bring it to Tommy in bed, the smell of it as much as Adam's lips waking him up. Tommy's eyes will slowly open, heavy with sleep, and Adam will smile at him. They'll eat, cuddling in bed and talking quietly, before they lay back down and spend the rest of the day in bed, watching the movies Adam rented.

Adam needs that closeness just as much as Tommy does; they've been apart more than they've been together since the tour ended, and Adam's not going to take it anymore.

"I'm going to fix it," Adam whispers. He closes his eyes and relaxes, his own sleepiness catching up to him. "I promise."

 **END**


End file.
